


CURLS [Mirage x Bloodhound]

by Underratedtrashbins



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underratedtrashbins/pseuds/Underratedtrashbins
Summary: The mysterious Legend has a soft spot for curls. The trickster has a soft spot for the mysterious legend. When they confess, what will happen?





	1. ||CURLS||

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel that is in production!

The hum of the ship drowned out any noise that tried to reach the ears of the Legend standing, ready to jump from the ship. It was a fine day, the sun shone bright high within the sky, and few clouds scattered the horizon. A fine day to  _slatra_ our enemies. As jumpleader, the legend was surveying the land below, known as Kings Canyon looking for a good place to land. Whilst waiting for the jumpmaster to choose a spot a hand grabbed their shoulder and came close to their ear and yelled "How about over there?" came the voice of one of the other legends on the same team. Nodding their head he pinged the location. It lay 1000ft in front of them to the northeast. Looking at the piece of land the leader gaged the time it would take for them to land and determined that they would need to jump 600ft away from the pinged location. Signalling to the other legend to get ready, they had formed a V formation. The leader put up his hand and signalled on the count of three to jump. With anticipating breaths they all waited. 500ft to go, their hearts beating faster. 400ft, they stepped closer. 300ft, the leader started to count down. 200ft, they calmed their racing hearts. 100ft they took a steady breath and ran from the carrier and jumped. The wind was whipping by their faces, to counter the lack of oxygen they wore face masks that hooked to a small canister that fell off when they were 50 ft from the ground. The canister was biodegradable and would decompose after 48 hours. It was a new piece of equipment ordered by the head of the Apex Games when the games were just starting. Before that, they had received many complaints from the Legends before that they were experiencing respiratory problems due to the high speeds they were traveling at when jumping from the ship.

As the group soared through the sky their bodies loomed over the horizon. With the specks of morning rays left from earlier this morning hitting the many soaring figures, their figures casted down small shadows to the ground below. Like the blackflies of the swamp on Earth they flew, targeting their location. Heading in to take what they desired. Beside the jumpmaster they could hear the howling of laughter from their teammate, smiling they made an acute dive and were greeted by the ever growing landscape below. To the leaders left he head the other teammate yelling over the howling wind and riotous noise of the jet packs signaling to three more groups coming in as well. Giving a nod of acknowledgement they lowered their feet to the ground and slowly turned up the power of the jet packs to make a nice landing-- not to hard, but not to slow either. It was a common mistake made by newer trainees to put too much power back into their jets that they would begin to travel upwards. Then with fear they would turn the jets off to quickly and plummet to the ground below. Although injuries from falling were not much of a problem because all legends were given energized soles that fit into the desired pair of shoes they wore. This allowed them to jump from mighty heights and not sustain any damage as the sole of the shoe would absorb the energy of the landing and disperse it as they ran--thus giving all legends a boost in speed. With three pairs of feet making contact with the ground the group dispersed and went in search of the first weapons they could get their hands on. Sprinting towards the closest building the jumpmaster had burst open the door and found a Prowler SMG and an arc star. Just as they picked up the weapon another person came running through the door, whipping around the jumpmaster had looked into the eyes of the opponent and aimed the SMG. The attacker quickly got out an arc star and threw it in the direction of the jumpmaster. While moving out of the way they aimed the gun and shot bullets hitting the opponent. Through the technically advanced contacts the jumpmaster was wearing they were able to see the damage done to their opponent. With the creation of this game many devices and equipment upgrades were made to allow each and every legend to become the strongest that they could be. The soles, biodegradable canisters, and contacts being a few of the many technical advancements. They arc star blew and the jumpmasters movements were slow, but not knowing the impact radius the opponent was hit as well. The opponent was obviously a new comer, the fate of this battle would determine whether or not they would be able to join the rest of the Apex Legends. Pulling the trigger, ever so slowly, the jumpmaster was prepared to start shooting when the effects of the arc star wore off. Glaring at the attacker with ice cold eyes they were prepared. The fear in the eyes of their prey was enough satisfaction to ease off of them, but alas this was a tournament. You beat them, you're better. They beat you, they're better. Plain and simple. Nobody wanted to be underhanded by their opponent when on the battlefield.

The arc stars ability lost its power and the jumpmaster was already pressing the trigger sending a pack of bullets in the direction of the opponent, hitting them square in the head. The assailant fell to the ground and was quickly taken down by the leader. Heading out of the building the leader met up with the other teammates and they were off to the next part of the island. Continuously scanning the area they made it to their next location without running into trouble. Looting the area, the pack of legends looked like ravenging raccoons scrounging the area for any decent items to take. Anything shiny would be targeted.

Once they had wiped clean the area they moved again in unison to the next stop. They never broke pack and always kept a watchful eye over one another. Especially the raven haired man, always watching, for he didn't want his teammate to get hurt. The raven haired man accompanied by a set of goggles over his head head an affection towards the jumpmaster. It was like a childhood crush that wouldn't go away. He didn't know when it started and he didn't know when it would end-- if it ever did. Although he really didn't mind the small crush on the person in front. They were on the outskirts of the repulsor sector when two others came out of a building. Slowing their pace just a little bit the treaded the land carefully, not wanting to alert the other two strangers in front of them. They could charge in and have the upper hand but the jumpmaster didn't want to engage in fights if the God's didn't will it. They trusted the God's and their choices to change one's fate. With heightened senses they all waited till the other two were out of sight and then proceeded to carry out what they were about to do in this area. Again, they divided and conquered the rest of the places the two strangers missed.

The zone was closing in and they were lucky enough to be within the ring. The teammate by the name of Pathfinder went to one of the beacons and located the next rings position. "New Kill Leader" came the loud voice of the announcer over the speakers-- they were attached to the scattered holographic flags on the island; indicating the top team. "huh, New kill leader, soon to be me" said the smooth voice of Mirage. The jump master had just shook their head, amused by the teammates ability to remain so exuberant in the most stressful of times. The character was a trickster but when not on the field he was a-- well, nothing can change a tricksters personality. Mirage was a man of one personality. "I have found the next ring, look at your maps" Came the robotic, yet humanized voice of the MRVN bot. He was a fine build with a sad beginning. He was booted up in an abandoned laboratory and like any creation he had wanted to find his creator. He did so by joining the Apex Games but since he was new to the different emotions that dwelled within the human neural system it made that much easier to kill. Although much like any other robotic creation it was designed to learn and grow accustomed to the environment around it, learning the different emotions was complex but slowly the robot was learning all different kinds of things every single day. It was nice to see the robot growing off the field, as it's sentience was improving. Although the jump master feared that by continuing to play in the Apex Games the robot was going to perceive the world through different eyes. It would see only death, sadness, loss, fear, and pain. They didn't want that for the robot so the only thing that he could do was make their life a little more entertaining when off the field. This would normally include, teaching them how to play different games such as hide and seek, and tag (which they thought was a nicer version of the games). The jump master would also teach them how to do the most basic of mundane things, like cook, clean, and socialize. Although the socializing part was mainly taken care of Lifeline. The jumpmaster was more of a reclusive type, but wasn't afraid to lend a hand to anyone who needed it.

Checking their maps the all pinged a general location to guide them to the next location. They were on their way, while running they heard gunshots in the distance. The jump master had stopped in their tracks and looked in the location of the noise, they couldn't see the people but he was sure that they were there. Wanting to add to the triple digits he canceled their previous location and had motioned for the other two to follow. While running over the hill they crouched and took out their guns. The sun that was beating down on them helped them but the light it let off helped them see who was down below. The jumpmaster had pressed a button on the pad located on his arm and he was able to see the general location of where the enemy was. Whilst doing this he knew that the people below would know that someone was near and would be on guard. Motioning for Pathfinder to flank he and Mirage would take the offensive side and flush out the enemy, pushing them back into Pathfinders location. Pathfinder would then throw the arc stars and slow the movements of their opponents. This way they were able to kill them quickly and efficiently. Moving Forward with the plan was better said than done. Whilst entering the area Pathfinder immediately became under fire and both Mirage and the jump master had to make a run over to help their fallen comrade. From the safety of the TV screens people were laughing, but most were concerned. The trio was infamous for beating every single game they had together, but today did not seem to grace them with luck. The silence radiating from the people at home was deafening, but on the field everything was quite the opposite. Bullets were flying in every direction, only a fair few would hit the intended target. "Hound what are you thinking over there?" Yelled an anxious Mirage. As jumpmaster, Bloodhound wasn't quite sure what to do except to keep firing bullets. Seconds had passed and Pathfinder was taken down and was sent back to the ship, the two had only 30 seconds to get his banner but under the current circumstances they were unsure whether they were going to save their friend. While still firing bullets Bloodhound had an idea "Cover me" Mirage covered Bloodhound and with the time that he had Bloodhound had activated his Beast of the Hunt mode. With red eyes and a new found anger they tracked down the attackers and was ready to smite them into oblivion. As they were running towards the location of two players bloodhound saw a raven in his peripheral. A bad sign it was to see a raven, it meant that Odin was watching and death was likely near. Brushing it off he charged into the room and shot his peacekeeper in the direction of the campers. Knocking the two just in time they were back to their normal self. It wasn't long though before the third party member of the squad had knocked Mirage. Running to his aid Bloodhound had shot the opponent and killed him on sight. Much to Bloodhounds dismay they were unable to grab Pathfinders banner, walking back over to Mirage they kneeled down and jabbed him with the syringe, "It is not your time" they said as the rest of the fluid emptied into Mirage. "Thanks hound" he said as he patted him on the back. It was only recently that Mirage had taken to calling Bloodhound the rather typical nickname. It wasn't an extravagant nick name but it still made Bloodhound smile a little. While looting the crates the announcer came back on "Ring Closing" looking at the map they noticed that they were a fair bit away from the next location. They finished up looting the crates and were on their way. The run wasn't very talkative, but who had time for talking when you had to watch out for each others backs. The time to talk was when the game was over.

"Thanks again for saving me back there" came the voice of Mirage, his tone was quieter than usual and Bloodhound took notice but didn't ask any questions. "You didn't have to save me, you should have gotten Pathfinder" Mirage wasn't looking at Bloodhound but rather ahead. Bloodhound couldn't see his eyes but hearing his voice, he didn't need to, they knew he was very thankful. "The Allfather had a different plan" that was all they said. Continuing forward they reached the next ring. There were now only 4 squads left, preparing for a battle they had picked up more ammo and syringes. While running to the next building Bloodhound was shot in the head by a sniper, the hit of the bullet sent his stumbling sideways and before he could aim he was taken out. "Shit" mumbled Mirage as he ran back to quickly grab Bloodhounds banner. The sniper again had hit Mirage in the head as well. It only took one more shot to knock the last teammate but luckily the sniper had missed by a fraction. Running back into the building Mirage quickly healed himself, but he could hear the pounding of footsteps.

The sound of the door bursting down was enough for the whole team to realize that today was not their day to win. Before Mirage could shoot at the attackers he was taken out and their squad was eliminated. Spawning back up on the ship Mirage found his way over to Pathfinder and Bloodhound. Plopping on the seat he let out a sigh, "That match was a load of shit" mumbled Mirage. Pathfinder just looked at the curly haired man and calculated his emotions; storing them away. Bloodhound on the other hand just patted his shoulder and didn't say anything.

It took about another 20 minutes for the game to finish. The winning team consisted of Gibraltar, Wraith, and Bangalore. Once they were back on the ship they were all greeted with cheers and claps from everyone else. Now with the game over everyone was taken back to the penthouse in which all of the Apex Legends lived in. It was a white lavish 4 story house placed neatly on top of the tallest hill within the city. Within the building the 1st floor was the lounging area where the group would hold interviews, relax and hold meetings. There was also a kitchen and a dining room. The color tone of the 1st floor consisted of a modern touch with monotone colors such as black, white, grey, and a pop of red. Very elegant and TV ready in a matter of seconds. The 2nd floor was the activity room in which held a pool table, 2 washrooms, three flat screen TV's and the newest of gaming consoles, there was also a mini bar in the corner which was used fairly often by the legends. The 3rd floor held the women's bedrooms and living room. Each room was costumed to fit each and every legends personality. Lastly on the 4th floor was the men's bedrooms and living room, much like the women's their bedrooms were too decorated to fit each personality.

Wraiths room was a soft grey color with white linings, the color was a hard reminder of her past. Although it kept her anger alive, thus pushing her forward to search for who she really is. The bedroom also had a purple undertone, it seemed that she really enjoyed the color purple. She bed was placed in the farthest corner of her room, it was a simple twin bed with plain white sheets and two pillows of the same color. Across from her bed lay a desk, made of glass, which found itself broken every other week due to her staying up days at a time and finally going mad for an hour or two before calming down. Even though the voice helped her at the best of times it still drove her to the brink of insanity. In those time Anita would comfort the hurt girl until she was able to stand on her two feet again. Wraiths room was rather plain and didn't hold much to it, there wasn't even a window.

Anita's room on the other hand was rather filled with items, although some would be more uncommon than others. As a child Anita has always been fascinated by the army and would collect items such as little plastic soldiers, and tanks. As she grew up she would hold onto the items and they all eventually found their way into her current living quarters. The walls were covered by a deep red and a white ceiling and a wooden floor. For Anita's personality it was very elegant color scheme. Her room was placed besides wraith in the corner. There Anita had a window with her bed placed below. Anita had always loved waking up with the sun on her face, so putting the bed under the four pane window was her best bet. The covers were black as midnight and sheer. Anita also had an undying love for pillows so if she had her way you would find her bed covered top to bottom, but with a few words from Ajay, there were 4 pillows on the queen sized bed. On either side of the bed were two 3x3 night tables that each held medium sized lamps. Anita's room also had a nice dark wood desk where you would find her computer with an open window that showed the different types of new guns that were out. It was always concerning to the rest of the girls but Anita payed no mind.

Finally Ajays room was more on the feminine side. Her walls were white save for the soft brown shelves decorating the one wall. Her bed was queen sized and had a headboard, her sheets were a faded pink and purple style and she too had 4 pillows there were the same color scheme. Ajay also had plushies of her drone sitting on the bedroom bench that lay at the end of her bed and art from her fans hanging on the wall. Her room was also the brightest with two windows one on each wall. Each window had a flower bed hanging from the window sill and Ajay would tend to the flowers every night before bed. Unlike the other two girls Ajay preferred to work outside her room so her room was without a desk. She would rather work at the kitchen table or in the girls living room.

When on the men's floor it was slightly messier than the girls but thanks to Pathfinder it would be cleaned once a week. Every Once in awhile Bloodhound would also help out the bot but that would usually end up in a game of "where is that item" although Bloodhound would hide the item in his pocket and watch bemusedly as Pathfinder would would search for hours for the hidden item.

Starting off with Makoa's room, his room was a light blue color with a white ceiling. His bed was a sleek black frame with a small headboard that curved. His sheets were a black and white color scheme , he also had two bedside tables that held photos of his boyfriend, family, and his home planet Solace. Makoa was a home body but due to his growing fan base he wanted to stay and keep participating in the Apex games. He would often send money back home to help support his family. In the corner Makoa also had a black desk that held a computer where you would find him most nights talking to his boyfriends which would last for hours on end--sometimes bugging the other sleeping legends. Beside his desk there was a two pane window which looked over the bustling city below.

Alexander's room was more or less a laboratory with many pieces of equipment scattered about. It was a wonder sometimes that he hasn't blown up anything yet. Even though Alexander was a man of science he also was a book worm with a huge addiction to tea. Within his room Alex had a single bed tucked in the corner, the sheets were a grey color as were his pillows. And beside his bed was his desk in which he would get up in the morning and sit straight in his chair and work on his latest poison, perfecting it. After he did an hour of work he would then proceed downstairs to eat breakfast. His walls were an off white with wood trimmings lining the bottom. His room also had no window so to lighten up the place he had four built-in circular lights.

Pathfinders room was very colorful to say the least, with dark blue walls and a cyan carpet there was photos of potential " "creators" covering the one wall. There was no bed for Pathfinder as he would stand and put himself into rest mode for the night. The robot also had a window that looked at a waterfall in the distance. The MRVN bot would often find himself looking out the window and thinking about where his creator was and why they weren't looking for him the same way he was. Since he was a robot his emotions were very hard to figure out unless he decided to talk about them, but the group has come to understand that if Pathfinder is quiet for more than a day than something is up and one of the members will usually go and talk to the robot to see what's the matter.

Elliot's room had grayish blue walls with one side covered by faux wood. The trims were white as was the ceiling. For the trickster of the group his room was very refined. He had a four post bed that was made of oak, it was adorned with white sheets and two small pillows that had a zig-zag pattern. Beside his bed he had one bedside dresser that had a black lamp. The dresser was littered with photos of his brother, fans, and most prominent his mother. In the back lay a huge photo of his brothers and mother all together with smiles gracing their faces. Opposite of his bed Elliot had a oak desk with a computer and a few packages from his fans. Above his desk he had shelves and two cork boards that were covered in photos and plushies from his fans. Where there wasn't a cork board, or shelves he wrote on the wall of things his fans had said over the internet--most of which boosted his ego just a little bit. It was obvious that even though Elliot had a big ego he really cared for his fans.

Last but not least there was Bloodhounds room. His walls were a taupe color with dark wood trimmings. He had a large window that looked out into the deep forest, opposite of the window the wall had the newest holographic screen. Bloodhound usually had the screen set on the forest setting, which they thoroughly enjoyed because the screen was also connected to his speakers and he would turn on the sound and a slew of chirping noises can be heard. Bloodhound would often turn it on at night to help him sleep. On the far side of his room there was a desk made of dark spruce which held his computer and a few gifts from his fans. Everything about Bloodhounds room was calm and serene, Elliot found himself in his room when everyone else was getting stressed about upcoming meetings and interviews.

___

It was late in the evening and everyone has had their dinner. Alex, and Wraith were the only two that were back in their rooms doing god knows what. Pathfinder, Makoa, and Ajay were on the second floor playing a game called Mario Kart. Sometimes if you listened carefully you could hear the screams of one of them if they had lost their match. Bloodhound and Elliot were on the first floor relaxing on the couch, and Anita was in the kitchen cleaning her weapons.

For some reason the tension between the two was thick, almost to the point where you could slice it open with a butter knife, but none of them refused to leave the other. They both sat quietly in the living room, Mirage in the hanging moon chair, and Bloodhound on the couch with his legs spread and arms hanging lazily over the back, his head resting against the couch. One was simply trying to rest but the other had thoughts running through his head. Elliot fro the past few months now has had feeling towards Bloodhound, yet he didn't know how to approach the situation. He didn't care if they were a boy or a girl, it was their elusive and reclusive personality that drew the curly haired trickster in. The kind words that they used. And over all the way they acted around him. He remembered the first time that he saw Bloodhound, he was new to the Apex Games and when they had crossed paths Bloodhound looked menacing. As far as Elliot could tell he was only doing it for show, but that didn't stop him from sizing him up on the field. After that match though people had taken notice to his looks towards the new contestant and immediately rumors started to fly across the internet.

_New love interests?_

_Mirages secrete Partner_

_To kill or love: The internal Battle_

The last was fairly interesting but so far fetched that it made everyone laugh for about a week straight. As a little secrete between Elliot and his clone he wished that Bloodhound was his partner. Yet again, he didn't know how to go around a situation like this. I mean, there was the incident on the field. Elliot tried to convey some sort of affectionate emotion but Bloodhound was to caught up in the game that he didn't notice.  _Try, and try again right?_ Thought Elliot as he sat in the chair legs crossed with one arm propped on his thigh and chin resting on his palm. He gave a sigh and fell back into the chair, this was obviously too much thinking for the man and so he decided to just close his eyes. Soon enough the days events caught up to him and he fell asleep.

The body in the same vicinity heard the sigh and looked up to see what was the matter, but after looking at Elliot he noticed that he was fast asleep. Rolling their eyes the got up out of the couch and walked over to the sleeping man, tilting his head the tracker took in his features. Dark curly hair, defined cheeks, smooth tan skin, and a well kept beard. A very decent looking human which Bloodhound found quite attractive. Leaning down they picked up Elliot bridal style and carried him to his room. Walking up the three flight of stares and entering his room he laid him gently on the bed and covered him in his sheets. Before walking out of the room he gave the sleeping figure one last glance over and then turned off the lights and closed the door leaving them to rest for the remainder of the night. Feeling tired as well, Bloodhound made their way to their room and got undressed and dressed into more comfier clothes for the night--which consisted of a boxers and an overly large t-shirt. The shaggy hair that they had was all ruffled up from the helmet that they wore all day, after running their fingers through their locks they entered the bathroom connected to their room. After they brushed their teeth they were all ready for bed. Grabbing the remote they had turned on the screen and turned down the volume until it was just a low hum of noises. Feeling at peace Bloodhound had crawled into bed and soon was fast asleep.

The night slowly dragged on and one by one all of the legends had found their way into their rooms for a good night's rest.

___

The morning broke and the first one up was Bloodhound, pulling themselves out of bed they made their way to the bathroom and stripped themselves of their clothes. Turning on the water they stepped in and cleaned themselves off. In another room There stirred another body. Shielding their eyes they soon noticed that they were in their bed. Elliot was sure that he had fallen asleep in the moon chair down stairs, who had brought him back up?

Elliot had layed in bed for a few more minutes until he was sure that he was fully awake. Getting up out of bed he undressed and put on some clean clothes. Combing the hair out of his eyes he walked out of the room and made his way to the living room where he turned on the TV and watched the morning news. The news was filled with action scenes from yesterday's game. Other news talked about the economy and weather. All in all there was nothing special on the news that caught the interest of the trickster. Pulling out his phone he browsed through social media, giving out likes, sending comments and looking at the fans pictures of what they had made for him. Elliot didn't realize it but after about 20 minutes a voice sounded from behind him "That supposed to be you?" jumping in his seat Elliot turned around only to be faced with the masked face of Bloodhound. Calming his beating heart he replied "well yeah" Elliot had to admit that even if his fans couldn't draw or create art didn't mean that he cared less for them. He loved them all the same. Bloodhound just hummed in replay and took a seat beside Elliot. "Anything interesting on the news this morning" asked Bloodhound as he looked at Elliot, "nothing to interesting, just news about the game, weather and economy" Elliot replied looking away from Bloodhound feeling a heat rise into his cheeks. There was silence between the two, not wanting it to get as awkward as it was last night Elliot asked "So, uh, how was your night?" Bloodhound tilted his head back and replied, "well, after taking you up to your bed I got ready as well. Overall it was a peaceful night, how was yours?" Elliot didn't reply to Bloodhound but rather said "so you were the one to take me up. Thanks" he gave a little laugh and got up from his seat and started to head downstairs, again his face was on fire and he didn't want Bloodhound to see. Bloodhound confused at Eli's sudden movements followed behind him.

It was around 6 am and usually no one else would be getting up for another hour. The two had walked into the kitchen and Elliot grabbed a pan and the carton of eggs. "How many eggs do you want?" he asked Bloodhound not making eye contact. "Two" came their voice. Elliot had gotten out four eggs and proceeded to cook them. Occupying himself with the eggs he didn't realize that Bloodhound was watching his every movement waiting for a sign to question him about the unusual behavior. After grabbing the loaf of bread from the cabinet he turned around but was met by a very close Bloodhound, "woah, uh hey" Elliot stuttered. "What's wrong?" questioned the figure in front of him. Trying to move around Bloodhound failed, "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong" came the voice again. Elliot could listen to his voice all day. "Nothing's wrong, now can you please move" unconvinced Bloodhound shook his head indicating that he wasn't going to move. Sighing Elliot gave him a vague answer "it's just that stuff had been on my mind lately" he said finally looking at Bloodhound. Bloodhound just hummed and moved out of his way. Elliot walked over to the cooking eggs and lowered the heat as they were about to overcook. "Thinking about what?" Bloodhound pushed, but Elliot didn't answer. "Is it girl problems?" He asked again, this time Elliot stopped in his tracks and gave a huff of annoyance, "something like that" he replied. Elliot knew that they weren't going to stop until they got a full answer.  _Maybe I should just tell him_  he thought as he put two slices of bread into the toaster and set the timer. Bloodhound now eager to know who it was leaned on the counter and asked "who is she?";if you could see the jealousness in his eyes. "Well, I don't know" replied Elliot. The person that he liked didn't take off the mask, especially when they ate, he would remove part of the mask and eat through the hole. "You don't know? How do you not know?" Bloodhound was a little miffed at the fact that Elliot didn't know who she was, "did you meet online?" he questioned again. "No" was all Elliot had said. "Where did you meet this girl then?" Bloodhound was now Confused. "On the field" These answers weren't narrowing the choices that Bloodhound was coming up with. It couldn't have been the girls in the house, could it? "When?" Bloodhound was curious as to who this girl was. "A couple of months ago" Elliot was tending to the eggs and when the toast popped he went over and grabbed the toast and buttered it. Bloodhound was now thinking, the only new member that joined was him, but he wasn't a girl.  _But I guess he doesn't know that._  Bloodhound thought. After a few moments of silence it finally dawned on Bloodhound that Eli was talking about him. To say he was ecstatic was an understatement but he didn't allow it to show just yet. Looking at Eli who was busy making breakfast he took in his features looking for any sign that would indicate nervousness. Walking over behind him, he turned Eli around and asked, "are you talking about me?". Elliot was a hot mess, he averted his eyes from Bloodhound and made a small gulp. This was enough evidence for Bloodhound. Stepping away, "close your eyes" he asked. With Elliot confused he did as asked and waited for Bloodhound to say something. He could hear the ruffling of something metallic. Although his thoughts were louder,  _Fuck they hates me now, their gonna punch me_  were just some of the few thoughts running through Elliot's mind.

Elliot didn't know how long it had been but he was about to open his eyes when he felt the softest pair of lips land on his. It took him a second to realize what was happening but by then they had pulled away. "You can open them again" said the voice, but this time it didn't sound like it was muffled by a gas mask. Opening his eyes, he saw a face in front of him. The face held ice blue eyes, hair white as snow that fell perfectly over his eyes , and a chiseled jawline that could cut paper. Looking more at the face in front of him he could tell that there were pink faded marks over his face. Bringing up his hand he touched the marks. Bloodhound let Elliot explore the features of his face, he admired the look of awe on his face. Elliot held Bloodhounds chin and his need got the better of him. Leaning down slightly he landed a kiss on the soft, full lips of his again. This time the both kissed in unison.

Bloodhound during the kiss had taken off his gloves and ran then through Eli's curly hair. How he adored his curls, the softness of them. Everything about the situation was pure and they both didn't want it to end. Only the were stopped when the sound of the fire alarm went off. Turning around Elliot noticed that they had burned the eggs. Once dealing with the eggs the both smiled at each other laughing. Elliot hugged Bloodhound and asked "how about cereal?" that sounded like a good idea to Bloodhound and he just nodded.

The two sat on the couch when Bloodhound asked, "so, does this mean we're dating?" Elliot looked at him and he couldn't express how happy that would make him feel. "I guess so, if you're okay with it?" Bloodhound just nodded his head vigorously. They both sat in silence enjoying the company of each other until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Holy Shit!" came the voices of the rest of the legends-- even Alexander was surprised.

_Fin_


	2. ||MAGICIAN||

With the announcement of the new Legend everyone was ecstatic to meet them for the first time this evening. The legend by description was one to be known more for living in the fast lane-- by this he used a stimulant. His name was Octavio Silva but when on the battlefield he went by the name Octane. To some, the speculation of the name was theorized around the gaseous content which went by the same name. It was a mind blowing concept to those outside his fanbase to wonder how he was able to take in such quantities without dying from liver failure. Although, his fans were speculating what type of liquid enhancer he used they mostly stayed because of the heart stopping content he releases on several social media platforms. His recent video being a test run of who was able to consume the liquid and survive. It was a tricky test but who was more resilient than that of the gas master himself. In a comedic video Octane appeared to come into view with a small syringe filled with the green liquid, and as quickly as he came he stuck the needle into the unassuming legend. Surprised by the act Caustic was furious but he had little time to act before the stimulant proceeded to increase his adrenaline concentration within his bloodstream. The video ended with both Octane and Caustic running off screen, by the end of the week the video had pulled in for than 507K views-- much to Octavio’s enjoyment and Alexanders dis amusement.

 

 Ajay had the brilliant idea of hosting a party to introduce everyone who already haven’t met up with the new legend. As the day dawned over the horizon two sleeping bodies were intertwined in a content heap where the hum of a fan could be heard in the far right corner of the room. Although the previous night there was a small disagreement as to whether or not they really needed the fan as it was only spring, and not the blistering summer. The one argued that it held them sleep better during the night because “- any normal night outside would have some sort of gusts of wind, if it didn’t than that wouldn’t be normal” as they argued while their boyfriend of 3 months sat begrudgingly on the bedside still arguing that “ well, I get cold” it was an argument, but not one that could sway the steadfast hunter. Once they were sided with an argument one couldn’t sway them. Elliot being the submissive would always try to act as a pseudo- dominant but he would always end up failing at one point or another. It was an amusing relationship to say the least, but you know what they say, polar opposites tend to attract. As any other relationship they did have their ups and downs but when it came to the grit of things they always ended up having each others backs.

 

As the morning progressed so did Elliot's awareness. He rolled over to his side and felt around trying to find the source of heat that laid next to him last night, yet he didn’t find it. Bloodhound had woken long before Elliot and was currently downstairs with Anita and Ajay. The two were discussing what the party would hold for tonight. Bloodhound on the other hand had left it to the two to figure it out, although they would have to admit that they did put in a few could ideas; one being a game of beer pong and the other being a little show. The show would consist of people coming up and putting their best foot forward-- whatever that may be. They would show off their skills. “You know, I think I’ll give everyone a run for their money. We’ll do the  _ Talent show _ , if you will, and I’ll do my trick” came Anita’s voice over the clanking of pots. Ajay cocked her head to the side and motioned for her to continue elaborating of said ‘trick’ “and what would that be?” Anita raised her left brow and said, “I have the fastest time for taking apart and putting back together any assault rifle” giving a grin as if she was proud of her accomplishment, which she very much was. “I see, well then let’s make a bet” Ajay said as she smiled and punched the side of Anita's arm in a playful manner, “You versus Octane, because I heard that he loves challenges and this would be a great opportunity” Anita gave a curt laugh and agreed to the challenge. “Loser gets to clean the change rooms for a month” Anita said. As if cleaning the change rooms was a horrible task in the first place. Cleaning the change rooms was like cleaning her weapon; it was easy. Which is why she gave the idea, because she was confident that she could beat Octanes time by half-- plus she wanted to go easy on the new guy. Giving a fist bump to seal the deal the two went back to planning the rest of the night.

 

Bloodhound just shook their head.  _ Was planning a night really this big of a deal? _ All that they would have planned was the game of beer pong, and then take the rest of the night drinking. Where as these girls were making a festival of the whole ordeal. Leaving the two women to their planning Bloodhound went back to making breakfast for everyone, they had started by making scrambled eggs with a mixture of vegetables. Thinking about last time where eggs were involved they let out a small laugh and shook their head in amusement. They were just glad that a) they were dating Elliot and b) they didn't burn down the house. After the little encounter 3 months ago they may or may not have forgotten that they eggs were still on the oven.

 

_ “Holy shit” came the voices of the legends who lived in the house. They all came down to see a certain hunter and trickster cuddled up together on the couch-- not in the way of two best friends but in a way of two lovers. It was quite the surprise. _

 

_ “Uh guys? What's that smell?” Asked Wraith as she raised a questioning brow. The two on the couch gasped in surprise and toppled over each other trying to get to the kitchen. Bloodhound being the first to get the to less than raw eggs turned off the stove. A few seconds passed before the fire alarm soon emitted a heinous noise that emitted throughout the entire house.  _

 

_ “You two are unbelievable,” came the collected voice of Ajay and Anita. Alexander just rolled his eyes and dragged his feet back up to his room, he had had enough of the group and he had only been up for 20 minutes. Elliot who had been toppled over finally got up rubbing the side of his thigh and made his way over to where the fire alarm was located and turned it off. The kitchen was then left to have the smell of burnt eggs hanging in the air.  _ _ Elliot hugged Bloodhound and asked “how about cereal?” that sounded like a good idea to Bloodhound and he just nodded.  _

  
  


From then on every Legend in the compound was aware of the relationship between the two and would often find ways to annoy them-- to any extent. For instance, last week, Pathfinder who had secretly been diligently reviewing different kinds of human behavior took it upon himself to see what the outcome would be if Elliot was bound up. He had been doing some research and found that when the person was willingly able to be bound up the outcome was rather exciting for the other party member. Knowing that Elliot and Bloodhound were in a relationship he had already made the conclusion, that if proven correctly based on scientific research, Bloodhound would exhibit the same Exciting emotion; Pathfinder always thought that this was a weird behaviors to exhibit, especially when the significant other was bound up. Nonetheless if it helped him better understand human nature than what must be done, must be done. Although Asking Elliot face to face proved to be rather difficult, it took a lot of persuading and a box of donuts to have Elliot agree to Pathfinders Experiment. Albeit, Pathfinder rather briskly explained the procedure, only because he was eager to see the outcome and did not want to have a discussion that was only meant to take 5 minutes. So, after a long 15 minute talk Pathfinder took Elliot to his shared room with Bloodhound and began to work. The whole process only took about 5 minutes, but throughout the procedure Pathfinder had to deal with Elliot becoming increasingly anxious. He also noted that the heat level of Elliot was also increasing. Once finished with his prep he left the room. 

 

“H-hey wait, where are you going?” came the ever increasingly anxious voice of Elliot. He was left to lay on the bed while Pathfinder went off to do who knows what. “What about my donuts?” he whimpered as he looked at the closing door. Giving a small grunt the man tried to roll over but found it rather hard as his hands were tied rather tightly behind his back. Never had he ever been in a situation like this-- stupid donuts he thought as he struggled to get free. He didn’t need Bloodhound seeing him in this predicament, or maybe he did, who knows. Elliot had to admit that he should of had asked more questions based off of what kind of experiment this was going to be but he couldn’t help himself, once he heard the words  _ I’ll get you donuts _ he couldn’t resist. Elliot had this secrete love for donuts, but he tried to refrain from eating them because if he gave into his desires they would eventually end up at his hips. Now that’s not to say he didn’t love big hips, it’s just that he already had big hips that went perfectly with his ass. Elliot was a pretty vain person-- in terms of appearance, but Bloodhound adored that side of him no matter how annoying it got from time to time. 

 

While Elliot was still struggling he had failed to hear the door open once more, this time Pathfinder was occupied by a rather confused and flustered Bloodhound. They were not wearing the mask today and were dressed in an oversized black shirt and black ankle fitted cargo pants so their appearance was rather readable to the MRVN bot. Pathfinder looked over to Bloodhound and tilted his head. The picture that was displayed on the bots chest was the constant yellow happy face, it mocked Bloodhound in a way that Pathfinder did not understand. Giving an inaudible sigh Bloodhound gave a scoff and immediately Elliot stopped his struggle and looked in the direction of the noise. When brown eyes met ice blue the pure dread displayed was immeasurable. 

 

“Uh, hey there.” Elliot tried to display a cheeky smile but failed miserably. Becoming completely vulnerable in this situation Elliot didn’t know what to do, except ask for help. There was no way he was able to get out of these ties without another person's hand. Pathfinder watching vigorously he watched every movement made by both parties. Bloodhounds heart rate had picked up by 5% while Elliot’s had increased by 10%-- a phenomenon because his heart rate was already very high. Both were equally anxious and their body temperatures were steadily increasing as well. Having got the information that he wanted he turned around and went to sort out what he had learned, later he would watch the two and see what their post vital signs were. 

 

“So, uh, mind untying me” came Elliot’s shy voice. Bloodhound gave an obvious gulped and nodded his head, Walking towards his partner he noticed that his hands were shaking slightly, Elliot took notice too and since he wanted to ease the tension he gave Bloodhound a tease, “looks like you’re not at all a steadfast hunter when in a compro- com- weird situation” Bloodhound rolled his eyes and gave a small smile to his partner. “You know, I could leave you here” was all he said before the tricksters face fell. “N-no please, don’t do that.” Rolling over Elliot revealed the tied knot in the middle of his back. The two both wished that no one would enter the room any time soon because the position they were in was rather intimate. 

 

That’s not to say they did not both have times where they were coitus with each other but it was more when everyone else was out of the house, plus they never really explored to much into their desires. Although this situation proved to be an indication that the two may want to try this sometime, but not now. “Hurry up will you,” came the muffled voice of Elliot as his face was buried in the many sheets that lay haphazardly on the bed “stop admiring my ass and untie me.” Raising his hands Bloodhound began to untie the knots that pathfinder had tied. It was a long and awkward 3 minutes before Bloodhound was able to untie Elliot from the mess, but once he had untied the last knot Elliot whipped around from his position and took a seat on his bum. There was silence between the two, there were words that were wanting to be said but neither of the two knew how to voice them. “Uh, how about we never talk about this, like ever.” came the sheepish voice of Elliot while Bloodhound nodded their head in a silent agreement. Now with that situation out of the way the two left the room to find some food downstairs.

 

“All I’m saying is that having a magician come in is a little too much” came the boisterous voice of Anita Williams. Rounding the corner the two saw that Anita and Ajay were having an argument that could only include the prior mentioned so called ‘magician’. “Well what else do you suppose we should do?” came the nagging voice of Ajay, who currently was walking back and forth in front of Anita. Wanting to stop the two from arguing Elliot had the amazing plan of nominating himself as the magician, “I’ll be the magician” and as if on cue the two ladies had stopped what they were doing and turned around looking at Elliot in bewilderment. Bloodhound on the other hand let his head fall back and let out a loud obnoxious sigh, was his boyfriend really going to nominate himself to do a magic trick? Of course he was; it was Elliot after all. He was the class clown during his education, and that trait didn’t leave him when he entered into the most dangerous competition that was broadcasted in the Outlands. Crossing their arms Bloodhound had to ask, “do you even have a decent trick that you’re able to accomplish my Elskugi?” as much as he was irked at his love, he had to admit that he had to see what Elliot had in store. Hesitating only briefly Elliot answered his partners question, “of course I do” bringing his index finger up he was trying to find the right words to explain his magnificent trick but came up short, “it’s going to be a surprise.”

 

_ Of course it was _ thought all three who were accompanying Elliot in the kitchen. They all rolled their eyes and let Elliot take on the role of Magician for later this evening. “Well then it looks like everything is planned out, Elli?” Ajay gave a pointed look to the curly haired man, “try to make this interesting” Elliot plastered on a huge grin and replied “it’ll be a trick of a lifetime, you won’t regret it.” giving two finger guns he turned around to his boyfriend and feigned innocence when he caught their look. “What?” was all he said as he raised his arms in a questioning manner, Bloodhound just shook his head and rolled their eyes, “nothing, let’s get some food.” Walking over to the double fridge they opened up the fridge and grabbed the cheese from the crisper, he then walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the bread; they were going to make grilled cheese. 

 

It had rather been Bloodhounds favorite meal of the month since Elliot showed him when they realised that someone needed to go out and buy more groceries. “Really again?” came the mumbled voice of Elliot who leaned against the counter and looked at Bloodhound through lidded eyes. “Yes, again,” they retaliated as they turned on the stove and set a pan on top, “I would blame yourself for showing me this masterpiece of a food.” chuckling to themselves they walked around the counter they had taken out four slices of bread and began to butter them. Elliot while buttering the bread had the amazing idea of throwing a joke towards Bloodhound, one that he used several times throughout the month due to their obsession over grilled cheese. “Would you mind it please?” he said trying to sound more annoyed than he was letting on, Bloodhound just looked at him. His face was the epitome of disinterest paired with the look of ‘don’t you dare make that joke’ glare-- quite comical to his counterpart. “Stop cutting the cheese” Elliot could barely get out the joke as he was already keeling over wheezing at his horribly conducted joke. Although the joke itself had lost its hilarity Bloodhound still began to laugh. Slow and low at first but soon becoming more loud and boisterous by the second. “You’re so fucking stupid Elli” he breathed as he tried catching his breath while holding onto the side of the counter. Elliot, from the ground, looked up to his boyfriend and only produced a lopsided grin. “You still love me” he stated as he got back up, “that I do.” Bloodhound replied as he once again started cutting the cheese, although just shortly after he was caught in two warm hands. Elliot had grabbed the sides of his cheeks and pulled his face to his where they then soon found themselves in a loving kiss. Elliot had this way where he would often make Bloodhound laugh and then immediately overwhelm him with complete inundated love. This either involved one of two things, kissing or somehow ending back up to their room for the remainder of the day. Pulling away Bloodhound gave Elliot a peck on the cheek before turning around and finishing preparing the grilled cheese. “We don’t want to have a repeat of last time” he stated as he let out a small laugh. Elliot just hummed and took a position beside Bloodhound. For the remainder of the activity Elliot had watched Bloodhound move around the kitchen, admiring his every move and how the muscles moved in his marred skin would make him that much more hot-- admittedly so, Bloodhound was a piece of eye candy to Elliot.  

 

_____

 

The sun was now dipping below the horizon and everyone at the house was getting ready to have 120+ people show up. Most of the people that were showing are staff, managers, and high ranked officials-- all to meet the new Legend. In all honesty everyone had to give credit to how organized this event is turning out to be. Ajay and Anita surely out did themselves. Everyone at the moment were in their respective rooms preparing themselves, it was a strict order from Anita that everyone be dressed professionally. Elliot was whining about not wanting to dress up, but Anita may or may not have tackled him after he kept on whining and saying no for the 10th time this afternoon. After that whole ordeal was done and taken care of Elliot had retired to his room where he moped in bed for an hour before his boyfriend came by and told him to “stop being such a whiny baby” and to get dressed in a three piece. Elliot gave a huff of annoyance but reluctantly went to his closet and dug out the three piece he had. 

 

Elliots three piece included a noir double button  jacket, paired with his honey bee yellow vest and a white shirt, while his pants were a slim noir fit. Elliot had decided against wearing his back tie as it gave him an uneasy feeling that may or may not have related to last week's event. Walking into the bathroom he began to work on his hair, Elliot had opted for just running a comb through his curls and then to just gel it back slightly. He then cleaned up the appearance of his beard. Looking himself once over in his body length mirror he decided that he looked hot. Walking out of his room he made his way over to his partners room.

 

Bloodhound’s three piece included a slim fit  rouge three button jacket, a rouge vest, and a black shirt, while his pants were a slim noir fit. Bloodhound on the other hand had difficulty choosing between a tie or a bow, so after some careful consideration he chose neither and left the top button undone. Happy with his appearance he walked into the bathroom where he opted for a more formal norse hairstyle. During the three months he had let his hair grow significantly where it was just reaching the bottom on his shoulder blades, he rather liked the length. Braiding the sides of his hair he let a small piece of hair lay in front of his ears. Once finished with the two braids he grabbed the jar of hair gel and lightly made it so the top portion of his hair lay in a quiff style and let it flow down his back. Once finished he walked out of his room and was met with Elliot's back to him. Giving a small cough Elliot whipped around and before he could say anything he was stunned by how amazing Bloodhound was looking this evening. Under the intense stare his boyfriend was giving him Bloodhounds cheeks became ever so hot and he assumed them to be red right about now. Giving a small shy chuckle he put his hands behind his back and looked at Elliot who too looked rather handsome. While the two of them were admiring their partner Anita came knocking on the door. “Guest will be here shortly so stop making googly eyes at each other and let’s go” she gave an amused laugh and left the room leaving the two to come out of their hypnosis. Bloodhound was the first to speak, “wow, you look amazing” Bloodhound was short of breath but who could blame him, this was the first time where he saw Elliot in a suit, his signature yellow matched his tan skin perfectly. “I could say the same for you,” Elliot gave let out a breathy sigh “damn.” he muttered under his breath as he went to grab Bloodhounds hand. The red suit contrasted beautifully to Bloodhounds pale skin and snow white hair. His whole being was angelic in the eyes of Elliot. Grabbing Bloodhounds hand he brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss, like the ones you would see, a gesture of respect and admiration for their partner. If Bloodhound wasn’t already flustered he would be now, for such a small gesture it made his heart beat ten times faster. “You can be so romantic sometimes” he fused through a shaky breath. Elliot smiled up at him and lowered his hand but never letting go. “Let’s go meet the others.” he finally said as he led Bloodhound out of his room and down to the lounge where everyone else was waiting.

 

“Alright everyone the founder of the Apex Games will be arriving shortly so please try and be on your best behaviour. I know it is a party but we also have many very important people attending tonight to meet the new Legend, Octavio Silva.” Ajay said, she was standing in the center of the circle of Legends in the lounge. Looking everyone in the eye she made sure everyone heard her before continuing, “that’s his name by the way, if any of you have forgotten” she eyes Makoa who made a surprised face. “What, you really think I would have forgotten. He is one of us now” Makoa exclaimed as he tried to defend his take. “Really? I told you about the party yesterday and you asked me who it was for three times today.” rolling her eyes the only she could do was laugh at Makoa’s forgetfulness. Makoa was a humble and kind man, but if you told him a name to a person without giving him a face to work off of he would often forget who they were. So it was imperative to Anita and Ajay that he remember for the sake of tonight, by tomorrow he could forget if he wanted to. 

 

After giving the warning a doorbell sounded off, Ajay froze only for a brief moment before saying, “they’re here, every remember what I said” before anyone could reply she was off answering the door. “Hi, welcome Mr. Blisk, it is so good to see you” you could hear Ajay say from down the hall, everyone gave a slight chuckle to her greeting. You could hear their footsteps coming down the hall and everyone soon got themselves under control to meet Kuben Blisk. As they entered into the lounge area everyone saw that Blisk was accompanied by his secretary Lilly. Her hair was a deep black adorned by bright green eyes, she looked like a spectacular lady. Once everyone had made their acquaintance to the two there came more rings of the doorbell. 

 

_____

 

It had been about three hours since everyone had showed up, the party was well and alive. Most of the people who were here were now dancing on the dance floor having a good time while the rest of them were in the kitchen chatting or were outside on the terrace watching the stars above while making idle chat. Both Bloodhound and Elliot were nearly inseparable most of the time, this was partly due to the fact that Bloodhound was still unused to huge crowds but Elliot didn’t mind he rather enjoyed having Bloodhound around it made talking to high ranking official less stressful. In a way the company of each partner seemed to reduce the stress that each of them felt throughout that night.

 

At the moment Bloodhound and Elliot were out on the terrace hiding away from the crowds only for a moment to catch their breath. They absolutely loved being apart of the Apex Games but they didn't enjoy having to walk around talking to high ranking officials when there were parties or meetings that needed them to attend. Although Elliot projected himself to love all the attention he, when not in the eye of the public, loved just being to himself most of the time. That was not to say the Elliot hated the attention he rather liked it but he only enjoyed so much of it before he longed to go home and just relax in a shirt and sweats. Bloodhound on the other hand was an introvert, he would rather stay at home to begin with than head out on the town. Although there were times when after matches he would go out and enjoy a drink with the gang.

 

The night was calm with a light breeze brushing across the flushed faces of the two lovers. The two had been hiding away for what seemed like an eternity but in reality they both had disappeared for only an hour. Often times when the two were in the company of each other life seemed to rush by without any thought to others, although on this particular day time seemed to slide by like a snail on a hot summer's day. 

 

"So," started the content soft voice of the trickster, he was preparing himself for the inevitable event that included him, a piece of ribbon and a hand full of cards. He was doubtful of the trick for he had only succeeded in doing once, but that was a long time ago; his brother had taught him. After the incident, though he never tried to attempt the trick ever again, for the soul fact that it pained him slightly. Elliot had thought prior to this moment that he was ready but as soon as the clock struck 11 he became doubtful.

 

' _ When you won't believe in yourself, know that we will always believe in you.' _

 

Those were the last words his brother had said to him before he left. They stuck to him throughout the years so having repeated them to himself like a mantra eased the tension in his shoulders, and slowed the heavy breaths.

 

"So." Replied to hunter, he had watched the minor changes in Elliot's facial expressions. Something was obviously troubling him, but if it was more important than he would have voiced his worry. They two had this agreement to tell each other their worries. By doing this they hoped to help each other out. 

 

"So, it looks like it's my time to shine" it was true it was 11 o'clock and most of the people on the terrace were inside waiting, waiting for the trick of the night. The music had stopped and the loud chatter was dying down-- a signal to Elliot that he best get ready. "I believe in you my elskugi" came the confident voice of his lover. Those words meant more to him than the hunter knew. Smiling and giving a squeeze of his hand he was off. Watching the retreating figure of Elliot Witt, Bloodhound soon followed wanting to see his magician put on the show of a lifetime.

 

Walking into the crowd Bloodhound had situated themselves in the center of the hoard of people, that's where Ajay and Anita stood. They both gave them a smile and returned their curious gazes to the front stage. The added glint of trepidation though was swaying through each one of their looks like a lion stalking its prey for fear that this was going to go south quite quickly. Giving a final slow and steady breath the lights zoomed across the crowd to meet at one singular point-- the red curtains.

 

The curtains ruffled before an anxious, slender figure was in full view of the crowd. Lay before the trickster was a table that held a box, a white ribbon and a deck of cards. Bloodhound wasn't sure what type of trick Elliot was doing, but it was quite apparent in all the Legends eyes that they too were quite confused as well. The rest of the crowd was more intrigued in the matter because this didn't look like your average trick. The Legends just hoped that the veiled trepidation running through their veins was only false assumptions. Elliot cleared his throat a sign of nervousness in the eyes of the legend standing center in the swarming array of people in the room.

 

Music soon emitted from the surround sound speakers a low rumble at first that ascended into a sound that held each person captivated. Moving to sit behind the table Elliot looked to the crowd and nodded his head. To the unassuming eye they would have thought that he was looking at the entire crowd, but to the person standing beside his two friends they knew that his attention was on him. A strong stare that had so many emotions running through them that it almost made queasy to look, but he too held the most encouraging stare ever. That made Elliot know that he  _ could _ do this trick no matter what turmoil lay beneath his facade of a joker. 

 

With a tentative hand Elliot reached his hand forward and gently touched the golden box that lay in front of him. Bloodhound had noticed that Elliot had stripped himself of his previous attire and was now dressed in a plain white shirt and a two button vest. Elliot grazed his hand over the box and opened it with such a soft hand that it made Bloodhound shiver slightly. Looking at the contents within the gold plated box he revealed there to be a white ribbon, which he laid aside and pulled out the next piece. The next item that he pulled from the intricate box was a white frame that was the size of a deck of cards. Looking in between the two white frames Elliot faster than the blink of an eye flicked his hands and the two frames ended up on the edge of the table across from his frame; his face showed astonishment as if he even surprised himself-- which to the Hound’s knowledge, he probably did. After the small trick the crowd emitted a chorus of ‘oo’s’ and ‘aw’s’, this made his friends smile. 

Elliot had then grabbed the two cards that were attached to the lid of the sun soaked box-- one was blue while the other was red. Placing them into the white frames he continued his trick.Moving the box aside Elliot had grabbed the white ribbon and placed it between the two white frames that held the cards. Much to the fierce Legends amazement the ribbon had a magnetic type grip to the table while Elliot had feathered his hands down the silk ribbon and placed the other end near his torso. With the ribbon now in place he continued. Dumping the rest of the cards out of the box and putting it to the side he held the cards in his hand shuffling through them, he looked at the cards with a look of assurement that they were all the same color. Grabbing on card he twirled it around his fingers and placed it down on the red side of the table with the numbers facing up. He did the same to another card but this time placing it opposite of its counterpart.Going back and forth he placed an even amount of cards faceup on either side of the ribbon. Elliot had then flipped over the cards on the red side and saw that they were still the same color as before, hover his hand to the other side he flipped the cards on the blue side and this is where it got him; his veins froze with the most tantalizing astonishment he has ever felt. He was sure that this trick wasn’t going to work for he had tried it many time before this moment and during each time the cards had failed him. Maybe it wasn’t the cards? Maybe it was his belief in himself, his belief that he knew everyone else believed in him. The look of surprised was not concealed, he smiled from ear to ear while the crowd again emitted an even louder noise of amazement, while also a harmonious noise of claps could be heard. 

 

The cards were blue, as they were supposed to be. His trick had worked.

 

Not stopped Elliot used his motivation caused by his surprise to try and make the remaining cards the different colors. Taking one card he ran it over top the ribbon and in one swift action the card was blue as it hit the table. He did the same to the other cards each one of them either remaining red, or turning blue when set on either side of the white ribbon. 

Now, Elliot had flipped up the ribbon so it was not separating the two piles of cards. He then flung the card to the blue side, but alas it did not change.; the magic of the ribbon only hardened in the minds of the crowd as they watched with careful eyes, they thought that this magic was most definitely real. 

Picking the ribbon back up and placing it back down the middle he tried this trick again but on the opposite side. Although, the card was flown off the side. Trying to reach for it Elliot reached over the table and tried to grab the card but he was too late it had fallen to the ground, giving a slight huff he sat back in his chair, but gasps were soon flowing out of each mouth because his vest was now two different colors. The side of his vest that was on the blue side had turned inevitably blue while the other turned inevitably red--amazing!

With the full attention of the crowd now trained on every move Elliot was making he took this time to move the cards back and forth for a while finalizing the thought that the white ribbon was in fact magical. He flipped the cards over and under the ribbon and once he had made the crowd dizzy with astonishment he stopped. 

Grabbing the red cards he grabbed them and removed the one card from the white frame, while the cards were in his hands he tried to place them down on the black table but once they hit the table they disappeared. Elliot had them moved onto the blue side to see if the same would happen, but once he moved the card over the ribbon it had not disappeared, but when he moved it under the ribbon it started to disappear, although this time he wouldn’t rid the entire card only part of it. When he pulled the card back from under the ribbon only the piece that had not traveled under the white ribbon remained.  Moving on with his trick not wanting to take up the rest of the evening Elliot had pulled a coin from his vest pocket. Putting it in place of the red card he then tentatively grabbed a blue card and hoped that ti would do just as he thought. Tossing the card onto the table it had instantly turned into a coin. Cheers erupted from the crowd as everyone was on the edge of their seats. A magical trick almost coming to an end. Elliot had grabbed the rest of the blue cards and tossed them under the ribbon and just as planned they all turned to coins-- if only becoming wealthy was this easy. 

Elliot switched the blue card and the coin sides, again moving the cards under the ribbon they all turned to coins. Excitedly grabbing the box Elliot placed all the coins into the box and was about to put another coin opposite to the other but before he could do so the white ribbon had swept itself into a void, confused Elliot looked all around him but could not find the ribbon. Curious he shook the box but unbeknownst to him the coins had disappeared. The only things that were left were the two white frames and the golden box, looking to the crowd they all emitted an “aw” for his vest was back to its mundane black. A saddened expression leaked onto Elliot's face before he hastily grabbed the two white frames, but they two disappeared from his grasp thus ending the Magicians trick.

 

Elliot's head was held low as they crowd stood to give him around of applause, he was truly feeling the wild energy. A sign that he had done an amazing trick. Smiling to himself he looked to the crowd looking from one particular person. Locking eyes with them he was inundated with pure and raw love for he saw that his partner was holding the largest grin and had the biggest eyes of adoration for him. For  _ Him! _

Giving a bow he retreated behind the curtains and let out a long sigh of relief, he still couldn’t get over about how is trick actually worked. A few seconds later Bloodhound came bursting through the door followed by the rest of the Legends, they all held awestruck eyes.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that! Exclaimed Ajay as she gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder, Elliot winced but the gratitude he felt over flowed the minor pain the medic had given him. 

 

“I think we all didn’t believe you just did that.” came the amused voice of Wraith she had her arms crossed and a smug smirk played across her lips. She nodded approvingly and so did everyone else. 

 

“Guys, you’re gonna make him cry” joked Makoa as he lets out a hearty laugh, it was true though Elliot’s eyes were glazed over wish a gloss as small sniffles were coming out of his mouth. Soon to his side there stood Bloodhound, strong and protective. Giving a squeeze of his shoulders he whispered into Elliot’s ear, “My Magician.” Kissing the tuff of his curls the rest of the night was spent in a complete craze from dancing on the dance floor to downing more than enough alcohol for the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to @Alfyie on Wattpad for giving me the idea!


End file.
